Le loup et l'agneau
by FlyingDutchman92
Summary: Dix ans viennent de s'écouler et il est temps pour Davy Jones d'aller se dégourdir les jambes à terre. "Le loup et l'agneau", vous connaissez sans doute, non ? Mais qui vous dit que c'est l'agneau qui se fera croquer à la fin cette fois-ci? MATURE CONTENT
1. Prologue

Quelques coups brefs retentirent derrière la porte. Assis à son bureau, une grande carte des Caraïbes étalée devant lui, Davy Jones fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait donc avoir l'idée saugrenue de venir l'importuner, alors qu'il avait expressément demandé à ne pas être dérangé ? _Entrez !_ gronda-t-il.  
Une tête de requin marteau apparût dans le chambranle de la porte. Maccus, second du Hollandais Volant, affichait un air passablement embarrassé. Il s'avança vers lui, la tête basse ; avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, Jones sût que ce qu'il allait entendre ne lui plairait pas.  
_- Capitaine…une mauvaise nouvelle... je sais que vous ne vouliez pas…_  
_- Parle donc !_ coupa-t-il avec impatience.  
- _Nous ne pourrons pas être à Tortuga à temps, monsieur._  
Les tentacules de Jones se tortillèrent nerveusement et commencèrent à changer de couleur, prenant une teinte sombre de soir d'orage. Instinctivement le marin recula de quelques pas, s'attendant à un accès de fureur qui finalement ne vint pas.  
- _Très bien, faites route vers une terre habitée… n'importe laquelle, du moment que nous y sommes avant le coucher du soleil_, ordonna Jones d'une voix lasse.  
_- Bien monsieur._  
Maccus tourna les talons, sans demander son reste, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Au moment de refermer la porte, il entendit le fracas d'une chaise lancée à la volée contre un mur : cette fois-ci, il avait intérêt à ne pas faillir.

xxxxx

A nouveau seul dans sa cabine, Jones avait bien du mal à contenir sa rage. Dix ans, il avait attendu dix ans avant de pouvoir à nouveaux fouler la terre ferme, et ces imbéciles n'étaient même pas capables d'atteindre Tortuga à temps. Peut-être aurait-il dû quitter plus tôt les quarantièmes rugissants pour revenir dans des latitudes plus clémentes. Mais le cap Horn avait été une fois encore si généreux, avec son lot de tempêtes, d'épaves éventrées et de noyés… Une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus : qu'à cela ne tienne, s'il ne pouvait profiter des plaisirs de l'île, il se rabattrait sur une autre terre. Bien que Tortuga ait toujours eu sa préférence, tous les ports avaient leurs lieux de vice, il suffisait juste de savoir où chercher. Et après plus d'un siècle à écumer les mers du globe, le capitaine avait une certaine expérience en la matière.Il se rassit devant sa carte et consulta sa boussole. Oui… si le Hollandais maintenait cap et vitesse, ils rejoindraient d'ici quelques heures cette petite île. Il plissa les yeux pour en déchiffrer le nom : Isla Nubla, l'île aux nuages. Voilà qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait une petite bourgade et un port de pêche sur la côte ouest ; un endroit tranquille, où jamais la marine royale ne venait s'aventurer…

xxxxx

Ses calculs s'étaient finalement révélés exacts. Porté par l'ensemble de sa voilure, le Hollandais Volant arriva en vue d'Isla Nubla au coucher du soleil. Jones ordonna à ses hommes de mouiller à bonne distance pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la population. Greenbeard, le barreur, s'approcha de lui.

_- Mon capitaine, irons-nous aussi à terre ?_  
D'habitude, Jones autorisait ses hommes à quitter le navire lors de ses escales. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, il se tourna vers ses hommes.  
_- Non, tandis que je tâcherai de me distraire et d'oublier votre incompétence, vous resterez tous à bord, à récurer le pont jusqu'à ce que je puisse y voir mon reflet… et les dix années de haute mer qui vous attendent vous serviront sans doute de leçon pour la prochaine fois._  
Le capitaine avait parlé, et bien que la déception fût palpable, personne ne chercha à discuter sa décision. Fidèle à lui-même, Jones se vengeait de la vie à sa manière : en s'ingéniant à rendre celle des autres aussi amère que possible.

Quelques instants plus tard, une chaloupe fût tossée sur le rivage et Davy Jones, capitaine du Hollandais Volant posa son pied sur le sable blanc.


	2. Un jeu de dupes

A cette heure tardive, les rues étaient quasi désertes et Jones parvint sans encombre jusqu'à la porte d'une petite taverne, très opportunément nommée « _Au Vaisseau Fantôme_ ». _Un signe du destin, sans doute_… murmura-t-il en poussant la porte. Lorsqu'il entra, un silence de plomb tomba immédiatement sur la salle. Quelques clients considéraient le contenu de leurs verres avec suspicion, d'autres cherchaient prudemment une sortie des yeux ; la plupart d'entre eux étaient des marins, et ils avaient reconnu dans leur sinistre visiteur la description du légendaire capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Les récits disaient donc vrai… une fois tous les dix ans, le monstre revenait à terre, avec son équipage de morts-vivants.

Avec une lenteur toute cérémonieuse, et se délectant du vent de panique dont il était la cause, ce dernier traversa la salle en direction du bar.  
- _Rentrez tous chez vous_, lança-t-il à la cantonade, _cet établissement ferme ses portes plus tôt aujourd'hui.  
_- _Et de quel droit vous permettez-vous de venir donner des ordres chez moi_ ? L'aubergiste, un homme petit et rond s'approcha de lui, la main ostensiblement posée sur la poignée de son sabre. Les hommes présents échangèrent des regards inquiets, ce vieux fou était-il trop saoul pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait ?  
Pour toute réponse, Jones abattit brutalement sa pince sur le comptoir du bar, qui se fendit sur toute sa longueur. L'effet sur son interlocuteur fût immédiat. Livide, l'aubergiste regarda successivement la fissure dans le bois et l'homme qui en était responsable… et commença à trembler de tous ses membres. Le diable, c'était le diable en personne qui se tenait devant lui.  
- J'ai dit :_ cet établissement ferme ses portes_, répéta Jones avec impatience… _Rentrez tous chez vous. Demain, lorsque vous vous réveillerez, vous penserez simplement avoir fait un mauvais rêve…  
_Un à un, les clients se levèrent et quittèrent silencieusement les lieux, en prenant soin de rester aussi loin que possible de lui.

Lorsque la salle fut déserte, Jones se tourna à nouveau vers le propriétaire.  
- _Vous allez me servir un bon dîner_, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce. _Et cessez donc de trembler de la sorte, je ne vous ferai pas de mal_. Joignant le geste à la parole, il jeta une poignée de pièces d'or sur le comptoir.  
A la vue de l'or, le tavernier retrouva subitement toute sa contenance ; après tout, contrairement à son visiteur, l'argent n'avait pas d'odeur… et un client prêt à payer une fortune pour un simple repas devait être traité avec égard, fût-il affublé d'une pieuvre en guise de tête. _Margot, Anna_ ! appela-t-il. Une femme d'âge mûr, toute aussi empâtée que son mari, sortit de la cuisine et manqua de défaillir en apercevant le monstre accoudé au comptoir.  
- _Ma femme_… commenta l'aubergiste, en tentant de la soutenir d'une main.  
Mais Jones ne lui prêta aucune attention, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme qui se tenait quelques pas derrière elle. Une véritable beauté, une cascade de cheveux blonds, un regard aussi bleu et perçant que le sien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait rien vu de tel. Se sentant observée elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée, sans doute pour masquer son aversion, mais sa frayeur était palpable. L'aubergiste se rendit compte du profond désintérêt de son hôte pour son épouse, et la lueur qu'il vit s'allumer dans les yeux du capitaine ne lui plut pas du tout.  
- _Allez les filles_, ordonna-t-il prudemment_, monsieur a sans doute faim, filez donc lui préparer quelque chose.  
_Les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent, au grand mécontentement de Jones qui manqua de se tordre le cou pour suivre la jeune femme des yeux. Si seulement cette grosse dondon avait bien voulu se pousser un peu…  
- _Votre fille est ravissante, tavernier. J'espère qu'elle s'occupe du service en salle…  
- En fait non, c'est ma femme qui…_  
- _Ce soir, elle s'occupera du service,_ affirma-t-il en ajoutant quelques pièces sur le comptoir.  
L'aubergiste hocha simplement la tête mais il commençait à avoir peur ; les évènements prenaient une tournure inquiétante.

Avec impuissance et dégoût, il le regarda s'installer près du feu, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la cuisine. Lorsque Anna entra à nouveau dans la pièce, portant un plateau chargé de victuailles, un franc sourire se dessina sur son visage tentaculaire. Tandis qu'elle déposait son plateau devant lui d'une main tremblante, Jones put la détailler à loisir, tant sa légère robe ne cachait pas grand chose de ses formes.  
- _Voici votre repas, monsieur_, balbutia-t-elle. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, rougissant sous le poids du regard posé sur elle, et dont elle devinait sans peine la nature. _Souhaitez-vous autre chose ?  
_- _Asseyez-vous un instant_, fit-il en désignant la chaise devant lui. Elle le regarda avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur, mais s'exécuta. Parfait… Sans lâcher la jeune femme des yeux, il commença à manger.  
- _Cela fait longtemps que vous vivez ici_ ? Demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.  
- _Depuis toujours. Mes frères sont partis gagner leur vie comme pécheurs, et moi je suis restée à l'auberge_… répondit machinalement Anna en se demandant toutefois en quoi cela pouvait bien intéresser cette… chose.

De là ou il se trouvait, l'aubergiste ne pouvait rien entendre de leur conversation. Qu'est-ce que ce monstre pouvait-il avoir à dire à la petite ? Il avait terminé son repas et s'il avait autre chose en tête les bordels ne manquaient pas en ville. Sa femme vint le rejoindre, l'air visiblement aussi alarmée que lui.  
- _Henry, il me fait peur_, murmura-t-elle, _je voudrais qu'il s'en aille_.  
- _Je vais lui parler…_  
Il s'avança vers Jones, qui ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.  
- _Monsieur, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que nous puissions faire pour vous ?_  
- _En fait oui_. Il sourit. _J'ai l'habitude de jouer aux dés après un bon repas… connaissez-vous les dés menteurs ?  
_L'aubergiste hocha la tête, il comptait suffisamment de marins parmi ses clients pour connaître parfaitement les règles de ce jeu de dupes. Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y défier le diable.  
-_ Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous ne me refuserez pas une petite partie ?_ demanda Jones en souriant à nouveau d'un air prédateur. Fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit quelques dés qu'il déposa sur la table. Puis il tira de son manteau une bourse rebondie, qu'il posa devant l'aubergiste ébahi. Grands Dieux, jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu autant d'argent à la fois.  
- _Quel en serait l'enjeu ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'avidité.  
- _Si vous gagnez, vous gardez cette bourse et je m'en vais… pour ne plus jamais revenir_. _En revanche si vous perdez, vous gardez cette bourse… mais votre fille vient passer le reste de la nuit à bord de mon navire. Ne vous inquiétez pas,_ s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter_, elle vous reviendra dès le petit matin._ Il ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil en direction d'Anna, qui aurait sans doute tout donné pour être ailleurs.  
- _**Non !!!**_ La femme de l'aubergiste vint placer ses bras autour des épaules d'Anna. Vous ne l'aurez pas, sale monstre ! Henry, dis quelque chose…

Mais son mari demeurait silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la bourse posée devant lui. Il y a avait là assez d'argent pour qu'il puisse quitter ce trou perdu, partir à la ville et offrir à ses fils une place dans la marine royale. Oui... lui, le petit fils d'émigré irlandais aurait de quoi vivre la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Et s'il perdait ? Anna devrait passer la nuit entre les bras de cette chose répugnante. Une seule nuit... Et après tout, elle n'était pas sa fille, bien qu'il l'ait élevée comme telle. Sa femme était déjà enceinte d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, mais il était si amoureux alors qu'il l'avait acceptée ainsi. Renoncerait-il à cette chance inespérée pour une petite bâtarde ?  
_Non, pas une bâtarde… __**ta**__ fille !_ hurla sa conscience indignée. Jamais il n'avait fait de différence entre la petite et ses propres enfants… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jones se délectait du trouble qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'aubergiste ; l'homme était littéralement écartelé par ses propres sentiments_. Comme je l'ai été moi-même, il y a bien longtemps_, pensa-t-il. Dieu qu'il était plaisant de le voir ainsi…  
- _Henry…_ implora sa femme.  
Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Sans mot dire, il s'assit devant Jones sous les yeux horrifiés des deux femmes.  
- _Je prends cela pour un « oui »,_ dit-il simplement, ses tentacules se tortillant d'aise.  
Les deux hommes secouèrent leurs gobelets et les abattirent sur la table. Jones jeta un coup d'œil à son jeu, et ne tenta même pas de dissimuler sa satisfaction. _Je parie deux trois_…  
_- Trois un.  
- Vous faites quand même un drôle de père, tavernier. Quatre cinq.  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas, étranger. Quatre trois.  
- Si vous le dites. Cinq cinq_.  
L'aubergiste consulta son jeu. Il n'y avait aucun cinq. Sans hésiter il s'écria _: vous mentez_  
Jones souleva son gobelet et dévoila son jeu aux yeux de l'homme stupéfait : cinq cinq.  
- _C'est impossible…_ Il ne parvenait pas à y croire.  
- _Et pourtant… Cet argent à vous,_ ajouta-t-il en poussant la bourse vers lui. _Quant à vous mademoiselle, vous êtes mienne._

_  
_Anna regarda successivement son « père » et sa mère, tous deux semblaient aussi effondrés qu'elle. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour elle désormais. Ils avaient défiés le diable.. et ils avaient perdu. Jones la prit par la main, l'arrachant à l'étreinte de sa mère, tandis que l'aubergiste continuait de répéter « _c'est impossible_ »…


	3. Amer apprentissage

**_Warning : ce chapitre (et ceux qui suivront) justifient le rating M de cette fic. Il y a du contenu clairement destiné à un public averti. YE BE WARNED !!!_**

* * *

Debout dans la cabine du capitaine, luttant contre le froid, Anna avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Comment son père avait-il pu accepter l'offre de cette bête répugnante. Comment avait-il pu accepter de la vendre contre une bourse d'or ?

xxxxx

Sans tenir compte de ses prières, il l'avait traînée jusqu'à sa chaloupe pour la conduire à son navire. Elle avait du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler à la vue du reste de l'équipage. Il y avait bien de nombreuses histoires qui circulaient à propos du Hollandais Volant, mais jamais elle n'avait porté le moindre crédit à ces récits d'ivrognes… jusqu'à cette nuit. Mélange grotesque de toutes les créatures marines imaginables, cuirassés de corail et de coquillages, les marins l'avait accueilli avec le plus grand intérêt, des plaisanteries d'un goût douteux et force claquements de langue destinés à attirer son attention. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait tendu sa main vers elle pour lui toucher le bras, elle avait surmonté la peur que lui inspirait le capitaine pour se réfugier auprès de lui. Entre deux maux, autant choisir le moindre… lui avait alors murmuré avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire, imité par ses hommes.

xxxxx

Avec fierté, elle avait ravalé ses larmes, et tenté de dissimuler la panique qui commençait à croître en elle, ne protestant même pas lorsqu'il lui avait ordonnée de se dévêtir. Pour avoir longtemps travaillé à la taverne, et fréquenté parfois des filles de joie, elle savait à quoi s'attendre en suivant Jones jusque là. Mais pourquoi diable restait-t-il silencieux, à fumer sa pipe en la détaillant d'un air gourmand ? Avait-il l'intention de prolonger son calvaire en la faisant attendre ainsi ? N'y tenant plus, elle s'approcha de lui :

_Monsieur, s'il vous plaît… dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi_… il leva vers elle un regard moqueur.

_- Vous vous posez encore la question ?_ demanda-t-il d'un air ironique. _Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas pressé, puisque j'ai toute la nuit devant moi. Et lorsque j'ai la chance d'avoir un met délicat à ma disposition, je prends tout mon temps pour le déguster.  
_  
Lorsqu'il se leva finalement de son fauteuil, Anna sentit qu'elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de tenir sa langue.

_- Mais vous avez sans doute raison, j'ai suffisamment repu mes yeux. Il est temps de laisser les autres sens avoir leur part du festin…_

Il ôta son chapeau, laissa son long manteau choir sur le sol et s'avança vers d'Anna qui couvrit aussitôt sa poitrine de ses bras, dans un geste dérisoire de protection. En prenant soin de ne pas la toucher, il approcha son visage du sien et huma le parfum de ses cheveux, les lèvres entrouvertes. Une douce odeur d'épices, de palme et de sable chaud. Une odeur de terre et de foyer, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas senti cela ? Mais il y avait autre chose.

- _Vous avez peur_, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, _je le sens_. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer son désir.

Il se pencha davantage, laissant son mufle descendre le long de son cou jusqu'à frôler la peau nue. Tout à sa dégustation, Davy Jones ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'un de ses tentacules s'était aventuré un peu trop près du corps de la jeune femme. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait pu se contenir, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait ; mais lorsque l'appendice humide se posa contre son sein, elle hurla et repoussa Jones de toutes ses forces, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

- _Petite effrontée ! gronda-t-il, pour qui te prends-tu ?_

D'une main, il saisit les poignets de la jeune femme et les maintint au dessus de sa tête, jouissant de la vision de ce corps aux formes parfaites, que plus rien ne venait dissimuler.

- _Tu veux me résister hein ? A ta guise…  
_Il laissa ses tentacules s'enrouler autour de son cou et de son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle tenta de se débattre, de le repousser, mais en vain.

_- Les femmes sont toutes les mêmes, à se dérober avec des airs de sainte nitouche dès que l'on ose poser la main sur elles… mais prêtes à se laisser chevaucher par le premier mâle suffisamment hardi pour les prendre !_

Joignant le geste à la parole, il pressa son corps contre le sien, lui étreignant la croupe de sa main tentaculaire. Avec horreur elle sentit son sexe encore prisonnier enfler et durcir contre sa cuisse nue. Parvenant à dégager sa main droite, elle le gifla à toute volée. Sous le coup de la surprise, il la lâcha.

_- Je n'ai jamais laissé un homme poser la main sur moi !  
_

_- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?_

Malgré la douleur cuisante qu'elle venait de lui infliger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle dans son numéro de pudeur outragée. Si désirable, si digne de lui… Se pouvait-il qu'elle dise vrai ? Sans effort, il la jeta sur son lit et s'allongea sur elle, l'écrasant sous son poids à lui couper le souffle. Une main fiévreuse s'aventura le long de cuisse, tandis que le souffle chaud et rauque du capitaine résonnait à ses oreilles.

Lâchez moi, implora-t-elle, lorsque les doigts de Jones effleurèrent son intimité. Son index tentaculaire se déroula lentement, titillant les replis de chair douce et chaude. Sans crier gare, il s'introduisit en elle, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle voulu refermer les cuisses mais la prise de Jones était trop forte et l'appendice s'aventura plus haut, à la recherche d'une réponse.

Grands Dieux, c'était donc vrai ! Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage tentaculaire. Il retira lentement son doigt et se laissa retomber sur le flanc.

_- Etes vous satisfait ?_ demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux  
- _Plus que satisfait_, souffla-t-il. _Tu es une prise de choix, de premier choix même._  
- _Alors qu'attendez-vous, prenez donc ce que vous voulez et finissons-en._  
- Oh_, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de souiller ton corps en te prenant de force_, chuchota-t-il, ravi de voir une petite lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans ses yeux. _Je veux aussi corrompre ton âme si pure_ ajouta-t-il avec un sourire animal. _Je veux t'entendre gémir de plaisir sous mes mains, je veux que tu me supplies de te prendre…_

- _Jamais !_ Hurla-t-elle en tentant de le repousser, mais il se coucha à nouveau sur elle, la clouant sous sa masse.  
_- Tu te crois meilleure qu'une autre ? Je vais te montrer à quel point tu te trompes…  
_

Sans se soucier des mains de la jeune femme qui s'agrippaient douloureusement à ses tentacules, il força de nouveau sa main entre ses cuisses et glissa à nouveau son doigt dans la fente rendue humide par sa précédente visite. Mais cette fois, il ne se contenta pas de l'explorer mais imprima au tentacule un lent mouvement de va et vient.  
Le souffle court, Anna essayait de résister mais son assaillant était bien trop fort pour elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sous la caresse odieuse de cet homme, elle sentait une étrange chaleur envahir son bas-ventre tandis que ses muscles commençaient à se nouer. Elle se mordit les lèvres : non, elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas…  
Pressentant que ses efforts commençaient à porter leurs fruits, il accentua la pression et posa ses lèvres contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour des mamelons qui ne tardèrent pas à s'ériger sous tant de soins. Soudain, elle laissa échapper un râle, emprisonnant un instant le doigt de Jones sous son plaisir, avant de se laisser aller.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jones, sombres et froids.  
- _Tu vois_, renifla-t-il avec mépris, _pareille à toutes les autres_… Il se releva d'un bond et alluma sa pipe.

Son excitation dissipée, Anna se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer et des larmes amère roulèrent sur ses joues ; elle se croyait forte, mais elle avait cédé au premier assaut, comme une vulgaire catin. Elle rabattit le drap sur elle, pour tenter de dissimuler son corps en en même temps que sa honte. Il surprit se geste, et s'approcha d'elle en riant.

- _Allons, allons, reprends-toi_, susurra-t-il entre deux bouffées. _Ce n'était là que ta première leçon…_


	4. A sa merci

_Mmmm…_ Affalé dans son fauteuil, la tête penchée en arrière, Jones savourait les dernières bouffées de sa pipe. Un des rares plaisirs qu'il pouvait encore s'accorder depuis qu'il était condamné a sillonner les mers. De la où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Anna qui lui tournait le dos, enveloppée d'un drap,�mais seulement distinguer les soubresauts de son corps, secoué de sanglots. Tant de bruit pour si peu de choses, soupira-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait que trop rarement pu jouir d'une présence féminine, et encore, rien de comparable avec ce qui lui était offert ce soir la. La sentir la, toute proche, allongée dans son propre lit et entièrement a sa merci avait quelque chose de tout bonnement grisant. Ses tentacules en frétillaient d'avance.

Sans un mot, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et posa sa main sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle tressaillit;malgré la protection du drap, elle pouvait sentir les ventouses s'accrocher au tissu. Sans résister, elle le laissa repousser le drap a terre et effleurer ses hanches d'un revers de main. Il ne lui avait laissé qu'un court moment de repos, juste de quoi sentir le poids du remord, et imaginer avec horreur les tourments qui l'attendaient encore.

_- Lève-toi_, ordonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, _je veux te voir._

Les yeux encore rougis de larmes, elle se leva, nue et tremblante en face de lui alors qu'il détaillait ses formes d'un air lascif.

- _Déshabille-moi,_ ajouta-t-il sèchement._Allons,_ insista-t-il _alors qu'elle demeurait immobile, il est injuste que tu sois la seule a souffrir des courants d'air_.

Résignée, Anna fit ce qu'il attendait d'elle et entreprit de déboucler son lourd ceinturon qu'elle laissa tomber a terre, bientôt suivi par son gilet, puis commença a déboutonner sa chemise. Un cri de surprise lui échappa en découvrant la cicatrice massive qui barrait le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille blessure.  
- _Oh, simple séquelle d'une ancienne peine de cœur_, expliqua l'intéressé d'un air ironique avant de laisser échapper un soupir en sentant des mains douces glisser le long de ses épaules alors qu'Anna finissait de lui retirer sa chemise.

- _Voila qui est beaucoup mieux_, souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui, savourant le contact de sa peau nue contre son torse et les battements affolés de son cœur. Fasciné, il écouta un instant l'étrange musique de cet organe qu'il ne possédait plus, et qui trahissait si volontiers les émotions de sa propriétaire.

Blottie contre la poitrine de Jones, étroitement enlacée une étreinte dont elle se savait irrémédiablement prisonnière, Anna tentait désespérément de ne pas hurler de peur. De longs tentacules enroulés autour se ses poignets la contraignaient a garder les bras autour de la nuque du monstre qui prenait une nouvelle fois le temps de jouer avec sa proie. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit, la, caché sous la protubérance qu'il portait a l'arrière de la tête. Un réseau de veines qui palpitaient avec force. Elle se rappela alors de ce que des pêcheurs lui avaient un jour raconté, et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en elle. Si seulement…

- _J'ai soif,_ murmura-t-elle en levant son visage vers celui de son ravisseur. Un éclair de méfiance assombrit un instant les yeux de Jones, avant qu'il n'hoche la tête et relâche sa prise. Saisissant une bouteille de rhum, il en tendit un verre a Anna avant d'en avaler lui-même une bonne rasade a même la bouteille.  
- _Je n'ai jamais compris ce que les marins pouvaient trouver a ce breuvage vulgaire_, commenta-t-il en grimaçant tandis qu'elle vidait le contenu de son verre_. Je préfère de loin le vin, surtout s'il vient d'Europe… Une douce boisson au goût de velours, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, en tout point semblable a la peau d'une femme. Etonnant n'est ce pas_? Elle le regarda sans comprendre, et il lui sourit d'un air indulgent.

- _Je suis sûr que tu ignores tout de la manière dont on doit déguster le vin, n'est ce pas? Je vais t'apprendre… Tout d'abord, on ne le touche qu'avec les yeux_, expliqua-t-il en laissant son regard explorer le corps qui s'offrait a lui, _on laisse la lumière jouer avec sa robe délicate en imaginant les plaisirs qui nous attenden_t_. Puis on le sent_ - il joignit le geste a la parole – _en tentant de découvrir jusqu'aux plus secrètes de ses fragrances. Et ce n'est qu'alors, que l'on peut enfin… y gouter!_ conclut-il en l'enlaçant a nouveau. Cette fois, il laissa sa langue courir dans son cou, puis descendre lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ravi de la voir frissonner a son contact.

- _Je peux avoir encore du rhum?_  
Surpris par cette demande qui lui paraissait totalement hors de propos a cet instant précis, il s'arrêta tout net, furieux qu'elle lui gâche ainsi son plaisir.  
- _Sers-toi_, siffla-t-il en se laissant tomber lourdement sur son lit, vexé de voir sa démonstration avortée de la sorte. Il la regarda se servir a nouveau et vider son verre d'un trait. _N'espère pas m'échapper en te saoulant_, la prévint-il d'un air menaçant avant de saisir a son tour la bouteille.  
_En as tu assez cette fois? _demanda-t-il d'un air las. Elle hocha la tête et reposa son verre. _Dans ce cas, viens me rejoindre._ Il l'attira a lui et la fit s'allonger contre son flanc. _Cette fois-ci nous y sommes_, murmura-t-il avec excitation, _et aucune de tes pirouettes ne m'empêchera d'avoir ce que je désire… Montre-toi conciliante, et je_ te laisserai prendre toi aussi plaisir a cette nouvelle leçon…

Il saisit sa main et la guida vers son pantalon, qui semblait de plus en plus étroit au fur et a mesure que son désir se faisait impérieux. Délivre-moi de cette entrave, ordonna-t-il en posant sa main sur son entrejambe.

C'était le moment ou jamais pour agir. Surmontant le dégoût que le capitaine lui inspirait, Anna se pelotonna contre lui et, au lieu d'accéder a sa requête, elle glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Stupéfait, il se laissa faire et l'enlaça un peu plus étroitement encore tandis qu'il forçait doucement la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Réprimant un haut le cœur, elle l'accueillit avec la sienne tandis que sa main explorait insidieusement l'arrière de la tête de la pieuvre, a la recherche de ce qu'elle y avait découvert. Tout a l'extase d'un contact dont il n'avait plus joui depuis si longtemps, il la laissa faire, émettant simplement un grognement de plaisir lorsqu'elle commença a flatter son manteau . Voyant que ses efforts portaient leurs fruits, elle accentua encore sa caresse, pétrissant la masse chaude et souple; et sourit en entendant Jones râler de plaisir.  
_- Raaaaaaaah, continue_! grogna-t-il, tandis qu'il étreignait fiévreusement le corps de la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté de n'avoir plus qu'une seule main, mais il se rattrapait néanmoins en la couvrant de ses tentacules. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il puisse ressentir autant de plaisir sous une simple caresse? Et d'où venait cette chaleur qui envahissait tout son être? Il se cambra pour qu'elle puisse le serrer encore plus fort et l'embrassa a nouveau, lui faisant goûter le sel de ses lèvres.

Une vague l'inquiétude vint néanmoins chasser l'ivresse de cet instant lorsqu'il sentit une étrange lassitude l'envahir peu a peu. Il tenta de réagir mais sans succès; il ne s'appartenait déja plus et ne pût que regarder avec impuissance Anna lui sourire avec triomphe tandis que le sommeil le gagnait inexorablement. Allongée sur le corps du capitaine, la jeune femme sentit ses muscles noueux se relâcher. Elle retira sa main de la nuque de Jones et la glissa doucement sous sa mâchoire: sous l'effet de l'alcool et de ses bons soins, il s'affala sur les oreillers et se mit a ronronner a la manière d'un chat avant de s'endormir tout a fait.

Elle se redressa tout doucement et contempla son œuvre, satisfaite. Dans cette position d'abandon, Jones paraissait tout a coup plus humain… mais pas assez pour l'attendrir, surtout pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais son engourdissement ne durerait pas longtemps; pour mettre son plan a exécution elle devait faire vite. Sans plus attendre, elle retira don unique botte et s'assit sur lui pour déboutonner son épais pantalon. Force lui fut de constater qu'il conservait des restes de son humanité passée. Abandonnant un instant son ravisseur qui souriait toujours avec béatitude dans son sommeil, elle balaya la pièce du regard. En bon capitaine, il conservait dans sa cabine un peu d'accastillage en réserve. Elle s'empara d'un cordage et se mit au travail…

_Le «manteau» est le nom donné au corps mou des pieuvres, en forme de sac._


End file.
